Infidelidades
by Wordenwood
Summary: Capítulo 4. HHr. DG. RL. / Algo pasa en Hogwarts, pero todo parece estar normal. Harry está con Ginny y Ron con Hermione. ¿Qué podría ser más normal que eso? Que decidan ser infieles.
1. Solo es sexo

-OoOoO-

**Infidelidades**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Capítulo 1:**Solo es sexo…

La fría pared de piedra congela aún más mi espalda, en la oscuridad del pequeño armario puedo distinguir un rayo de luz muy fino entrar por la cerradura de la puerta. La señal que estamos a salvo es que ese diminuto rayo de luz sea sostenido, que nadie trate de abrir la cerradura con la llave o con algún hechizo. Escucho el movimiento de un balde de metal moverse bruscamente contra la pared y hacer que un trapeador se caiga estrepitosamente.

- Lo siento – me susurra Harry. Trato de reprimir las sensaciones de mi cuerpo en vano y gimo una vez más, sus manos se abren paso por encima de mi blusa de manera sensual, rodeando mis pechos con desesperación y brusquedad. Tanteo en la oscuridad y trato de encontrar la calidez de sus labios, una vez juntos me siento segura. – Me encantas Hermione – me susurra con una voz extraña, ajena a él.

Siento sus labios bajar por mi cuello con suavidad, sus fuertes, trabajadas y desnudas piernas me sostienen y apoyan unos centímetros más altos que él en la pared. Con las mías rodeo su cadera, sintiendo su miembro endurecido y aprisionado por sus bóxers moverse rítmicamente sobre mi húmeda ropa interior. Los movimientos de Harry son más frenéticos, en especial cuando trata de abrir mi sujetador para liberar mis senos, se le es difícil y lo siento frustrarse.

Mis dedos tratan de abrir inútilmente su sujetador, cuando por fin lo logro llevo mis labios hacia los senos de Hermione y los beso frenéticamente. Ella termina de desabotonar mi camisa del colegio, por la oscuridad y estrechez del armario rompe algunos de los botones y sus manos se dedican a tratar de apartarla lo más posible para poder sentir nuestras pieles lo más juntas posibles.

En un acto irracional la vuelvo a besar y me excita el querer verla. La cargo aún más contra la pared, rozando nuestros sexos encubiertos y provocando respuestas sonoras en ambos. Con una mano trato de alcanzar mi varita, puesta en el bolsillo de la túnica que colgué sobre una escoba.

- ¿Qué haces? – me dice arañando mi espalda, resistiéndose a que me estire a un lado que no sea el donde está ella. Mi respuesta es invocar la luz con mi varita y la puedo ver. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo cobra una dirección especial, todos mis sentidos ahora están rendidos ante ella.

Sus ojos color chocolate tienen un brillo especial, frenético, lujurioso: el deseo. Sus blancas mejillas lucen sonrosadas y encandecidas, su cabello castaño esta alborotado y su blusa está detrás de ella, a medio sacar junto con su sujetador. Sus senos me seducen y sus labios me llaman, me sumerjo en ellos y rodeo sus atributos con mis manos.

Los ojos esmeralda de Harry me miran con picardía, sus labios se juntan con los míos y al separarse puedo ver el brillo del hechizo materializar mis sensaciones. Harry luce semi desnudo salvo por sus bóxers, su pecho trabajado por el Quidditch es ataviado con una fina capa de vellos que me guía hacia por dentro de la elástica y estirada tela de su ropa interior. Lo veo dejar su varita encima de una cubeta y noto sus musculosos brazos apoyarse a los lados de mi cabeza. Beso su cuello y le cambio de posición, apoyándolo contra la pared, llevo mis manos hacia sus abdominales tocando uno por uno hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrío, seguidamente introduzco mis manos en ellos pasando por una abundante mata de vellos y llegando hacia su endurecida virilidad.

Lo escucho gemir y me éxito aún más, sus manos viajan a espalda y me apoya contra él. Siento sus pies descalzos rozar con los míos y trato de agacharme junto con él, pero es imposible. El armario es demasiado estrecho. Junto nuestros labios y con mi mano hago suaves movimientos en el miembro de Harry, lo siento disfrutar y el se adentra en mi ropa interior sujetando fuertemente el lugar donde la espalda perdió su nombre.

Una extraña sensación me invade y me alejo algo de él, sin sacar mi mano de su ropa interior. Quiero sentir a Harry adentro mío, quiero poder verlo completamente desnudo, quiero ser suya. Noto una sonrisa surcarse en su varonil rostro, con mi mano libre sujeto su cabello azabache fuertemente y beso su cuello.

- Sé que lo quieres hacer – me susurra al oído tratando de llegar con sus dedos a zonas que nunca antes alguien había llegado – Pero yo no quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora… tu te mereces mucho más que esto... – Me sonrojo aún más, su capacidad de entender mis pensamientos con solo mirarme me cautiva, beso el lóbulo de su oreja y me apego más a él, moviendo haciendo movimientos cada vez más frenéticos ahí abajo.

Las mano de Hermione se mueve rítmicamente y respiro sonoramente para poder mantener la calma. Su mirada, sus gestos, sus labios y la picardía de sus ojos me indican lo que yo también deseo, a ella. Cierro los ojos y gimo una vez más. – Harry… - me dice con suavidad al oído, moviendo su mano intensamente, rodeando y presionando mi virilidad. – Tú me fascinas…

La levanto una vez más, y ella lleva sus dos manos rodeando mi espalda. Me besa frenéticamente y sus senos rozan con mi cuello y mi barbilla. Siento su ropa interior húmeda y al mirar abajo veo que la mía también lo está, unos cuantos movimientos más de Hermione y seguro no solo estaría húmeda.

- Quiero seguir… - me dice al oído después de dejar mis labios – Pero ya es hora. – La dejo colocar sus pies en el suelo y la noto cambiarse apresuradamente, con unos cuantos hechizos alisa y enmienda nuestras ropas. Una vez cambiada, ordenada y hermosa como siempre se dispone a salir, revisa el mapa del merodeador y comprueba que no hay nadie cerca. Le robo un beso y ella me corresponde. – Te voy a extrañar – me susurra y con una mirada de resignación abre la puerta y se retira.

Mi excitación decrece al verla irse así, resignada a que esto sea tan efímero, tan irreal y tan secreto. De los secretos que he tenido que guardar este es el que más me cuesta. Ella me cautiva y me inspira a seguir viviendo y yo la mantengo en este armario de escobas. Chico, oscuro y olvidado… perfecto para que seamos infieles.

-OoOoO-

Mis ojos se ponen llorosos al enfrentar la sobrecogedora luz del gran pasillo del séptimo piso, me detengo detrás de una imponente escultura de uno de los grandes magos del siglo y un alarido de tristeza se escapa de entre mis labios. Esto es un veneno que me carcome cada día más, una maldición que me hace ser desdichada y un secreto que me esclaviza.

Mi corazón todavía late fuertemente y siento mis mejillas sonrosadas por la fogosidad de lo vivido con Harry. Me siento todavía húmeda y al cerrar los ojos brevemente lo recuerdo besarme y tocarme tan apasionadamente. Mis labios tiemblan del deseo de regresar a ese armario y de obligarlo a hacerme suya. Lo quiero, lo deseo… mis sentimientos por él son demasiado fuertes pero no me atrevo en si quiera pronunciar la verdadera palabra con el potencial de describirlos. Lo que nosotros hacemos de vez en cuando es producto de una situación inocente, es más, lo que hacemos es casi inocente.

Hoy ha sido la primera vez que hemos llegado tan lejos, la primera vez que Harry ha descubierto, tocado y besado mis senos sin tapujo alguno… la primera vez que me he adentrado en sus bóxers. La primera vez que me ha dicho que quiere hacerme suya, la primera vez que he conversado con él sobre mi primera vez. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que hemos roto la curiosidad y la inocencia de nuestros actos, la primera vez que hemos ido más allá. Y me ha encantado.

Eso es lo que me pone tan nerviosa, que me haya encantando. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a ser lo que es, que sus labios me gustaran tanto, que su cuerpo se amoldara tanto al mío. Que fuera capaz de tocarlo tan íntimamente, de decirle esas cosas al oído. Hasta hace unos meses él era mi mejor amigo, ahora es mi amante. Y yo soy su amante. Sin embargo, solo será sexo… estamos enamorados de personas diferentes.

¡Qué confusión! Toda mi vida me he sentido atraída por una persona, he hecho cosas solo por él, me he cambiado a mi misma sólo por él… y cuando por fin él me ha correspondido y estoy a punto de ser su novia… todo cambia. Soy su novia pero me derrito por otro chico, un chico que ha estado siempre a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, mi mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

Me acerco a uno de los enormes vitrales y miro a través de él, con lágrimas en los ojos, los terrenos de Hogwarts. Suspiro y prosigo mi caminata hacia la sala común de Gryffindor donde me espera Ron con su calidez y niñerías de siempre correspondiéndome como nunca antes.

-OoOoO-

Los labios de Ginny aprietan los míos a las afueras del Gran Comedor, ya casi es la hora de la cena y todavía no veo a Ron y a Hermione bajar de la torre de Gryffindor. Abro ligeramente los ojos en medio del beso y puedo observar las diminutas pecas pelirrojas de Ginny, al separarse siento sus dedos pasar por mi boca para quitarme el pinta de labios rojo que ha dejado en la comisura de mis labios. Su alisado cabello pelirrojo hace resaltar el escote de su blusa que deja muy poco para la imaginación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora más tarde? – me dice de manera seductora, sentada en mis piernas. Sus manos viajan por el cuello de mi camisa, tocando la piel que hace unas horas raspó Hermione siete pisos más arriba. – Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a pasear por los terrenos…

- No sé, tengo que hablar unas cosas con Ron y Hermione – la expresión de disgusto de Ginny no podía ser más evidente, si iba a hablar solo con Ron todo estaba muy bien, pero cuando mencionaba a Hermione ella fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecían. No soporta no ser parte del trío. Para que no se moleste y no tenga que soportar otro de sus escándalos la beso, pasando mis manos por su escote y presionándola más contra mí.

- Harry… - me dice al oído seductoramente – Harry… ya estoy lista. – Sin entender a qué se refiere, ignoro lo que me ha dicho y beso su cuello, entreteniéndome en cada una de sus pecas. – Estoy lista, Harry. – Me dice haciendo que la mire a sus ojos color café. – Quiero hacerlo contigo… en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

La miro fijamente y trato de pronunciar palabra. Ginny siempre ha sido muy candente, en especial cuando estamos solos y a oscuras, pero nunca quiso pasar más allá y hemos tenido múltiples oportunidades. Sus manos se van hacia mi pecho y su mirada sigue sostenida. Cuando intento asentir, escucho a Ron y Hermione aproximarse tomados de la mano.

- Hey, chicos… distancia – nos dice Ron con una expresión burlesca en su rostro. – Me muero de hambre… ¿vamos a comer? – Por una fracción de segundo mi mirada se cruza con la de Hermione, y al volver a mirar a Ginny deseo que todo fuera diferente. Que fuera Hermione la que me bese en público, que sea ella que yo tome de la mano y la que haga magia conmigo.

Ginny camina conmigo y toma fuertemente mi mano. A nuestro paso los ojos de muchos chicos envidiosos se posan sobre su retaguardia, ataviada solamente con una minifalda.

-OoOoO-

La mano de Ron se cierra sobre mi muslo derecho, siento sus dedos hacer líneas a través de la media y tratar de llegar más allá. Lo veo comer con desesperación, engullendo los platos uno por uno. Mis ojos viajan a través de la mesa hasta ver a Ginny sumergiendo sus manos en el desordenado cabello azabache de Harry. Siento una opresión en mi pecho pero trato de actuar normal, como hemos quedado.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer en Hogsmeade? – le digo a Ron llevando mi mano junto con la suya en uno de mis muslos – Yo tengo que comprar pergamino y tinta. – Sus ojos azules me miran con impaciencia y después de tragar el último bocado y beber un largo sorbo de zumo de calabaza me responde tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Estaba pensando si querías que nos quedemos… y así podemos pasar el día juntos, solos… descansar… tu sabes. – me dice dubitativamente – podemos encargarle lo que necesitas a Harry… o lo podemos hacer por correo, pero creo que necesitamos pasar un tiempo solos.

Noto sus ojos viajar hacia mis labios y escurrirse entre mis senos, sus grandes manos me aprisionan contra él y me besa por un instante ante la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros de casa, los cuales le vitorean cosas a Ron. Él sonríe, se levanta y me da la mano.

-OoOoO-

Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías y llevo sus labios hacia mi cuello. Su marcado, pálido y desnudo cuerpo contrastan con la elegante y fina cubrecama. Debajo de él, siento como me quita cada una de mis prendas de vestir y las tira al costado de su cama de dos plazas. Sus manos se dirigen con cuidado a mis senos y los estrujan de manera delicada. Le sonrío y él me sonríe.

Noto su potente erección y me siento poderosa. Él está así por mí, y lo ha estado desde que esto comenzó. Observo los músculos de sus brazos tensarse al apoyarse en su cama, su miembro roza con mi vientre y lo siento apoyarse totalmente en mí. Sus labios se juntan con los míos y nos besamos suavemente, su lengua fricciona con la mía y mis manos se depositan en su cabello.

Él respira y yo hago lo mismo, separa nuestros rostros unos minutos y su mano baja hacia lo que queda de mi ropa interior. – Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto, te he extrañado – me susurra, excitándome en cada una de las sílabas que arrastra. – No sabes como alucino con tu cuerpo cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos, como quiero que sea mía en cada momento del día. – Con uno de sus dedos lo siento deshacerse de mi sensual calzón.

Llevo mi mano hacia detrás de su cuello y atraigo sus labios hacia los míos, cierro los ojos y lo siento hacerme suya una vez más. Su virilidad se introduce en mí lentamente, con cuidado. Sus labios juegan con los míos, su pálido rostro se sumerge en uno de mis hombros. Llevo una de mis manos hacia su firme trasero y la otra la dejo en su espalda, de pronto comienzo a sentir sus constantes movimientos, el placer se expande en cada célula de mi cuerpo, sus labios se depositan en mis senos y sus manos jalan con mediana fuerza mi cabello.

Ambos tratamos de ocultar nuestros gemidos pero nos es imposible cuando sus movimientos se vuelven más constantes. Siento sus manos tocar, apretar, poseer y manipular todo mi cuerpo a su gusto. Busco sus ojos con desesperación y los encuentro, sus orbes grises adornan su despeinada cabellera rubia, su pálido y frío cuerpo es adornado por la coloración más oscura de sus tetillas en sus formados pectorales y la visión de por debajo de sus abdominales es tan sensual que una señorita no puede hacer comentarios sobre ello.

Cuando mis ojos y los de ella se conectan presiono más fuerte, su lacio y perfecto cabello pelirrojo contrastan contra el verde y plateado de mi habitación. Me incorporo y ella gime, rodea mi cintura con sus piernas y se me mueve contra mí, aprensándome más contra ella.

- Malfoy – me dice con una voz lujuriosa, siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda cuando ella se incorpora para besarme. Me muevo frenéticamente, me entierro más en ella y mi erección incontrolable se fusiona con su sexo, Weasley me susurra incoherencias al oído y grita estrepitosamente.

Me besa y la beso, desparramándome en ella con fuerza.

Una vez satisfechos nos quedamos por unos momentos en mi cama, todavía dentro de ella retiro unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos que se han pegado en su frente por el sudor de nuestra actividad recreativa. Ella está con los ojos cerrados, como siempre después de haber tenido sexo. Aprovecho para examinarla y siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a responder.

Sus abundantes senos están regados de unas pecas pelirrojas que adornan la blancura de su cuerpo, sus pezones erguidos siguen invitando a mis labios y nuestra unión me provoca nunca dejarla sola. Sus piernas están en una sensual posición, resaltando los resultados del Quidditch y sus pies se entrelazan con los míos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una semejante traidora a la sangre me cautive tanto? ¿Me excite tanto? ¿Me atraiga de esa manera? Yo nunca lo pensé, y seguro que ella tampoco… pero que me importa, al final de todo solo es sexo.

Sexo y nada más. Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez. Cuando esto comenzó solo me excitaba la idea de besarme con él a escondidas y que me tocase en lugares donde solo él sabía… pero cuando lo hicimos terminé tan tonta… por este hijo de mortífagos, esta escoria humana… por Draco Malfoy. Arrogante, orgulloso, vanidoso, mimado, atractivo y deseado chico. Hace que mi piel descargue electricidad cada vez que esté con él, que mi cuerpo responda de tales maneras solo estar cerca de él, sin mirarlo, sin que me toque…

Pensé en dejarlo, es verdad, pero ya lo he probado y ahora soy adicta. Además, mientras Harry siga rechazando a hacer cosas conmigo yo tampoco podía esperar tanto. Veo a Malfoy pararse y colocarse sus boxers Calvin Klein, como siempre no me dirige la mirada, va a su baño privado y se lava la cara.

Esa es la señal: recojo mis cosas del suelo y me las pongo una por una. Trato que se vean tan limpias como cuando salí de mi habitación hace unas horas. Me miro al espejo y cepillo mi cabello dejándolo tan perfecto como siempre, abrocho mi túnica y lo espero. Lo veo salir increíblemente atractivo como siempre, quiero sonreírle y volver a besarlo… pero es solo sexo.

- Déjame ver quien está afuera – me dice con la voz tan fría con la que me trata cuando no está entretenido conmigo, no tengo problema porque lo trato igual. Lo veo aproximarse al gran armario que adorna su habitación privada, abre la puerta y se introduce en él. Al rato sale – No hay nadie Weasley, ya nos vemos. – Me da la mano para ayudarme meterme al armario otra vez.

Una vez llegada al pasillo veo el gran retrato de una bruja antiquísima cerrarse y la mano de Malfoy que minutos antes había cerrado la mía desaparecer. Un sentimiento de vacío me acompañan hasta llegar a la sala común, donde mi vida normal regresa, para bien y para mal.

-OoOoO-

-OoOoO-

¡Hola a todos! Debo admitir que hace poco no me imaginaba a mí mismo comenzando otro fic, pero la verdad es que desde que salió en trailer de Harry Potter 7 y me propuse terminar mi fic Proyecto Bebé se me vinieron dos ideas a la cabeza. La primera es este fic, el cual espero que les guste. Lo considero una propuesta atractiva y polémica tratándose de mí… pero aprovecharé para escribirlo ahora que por fin tengo 18 años. Jajaja. La segunda se llama Otoño y en algún momento la publicaré. Bueno, espero que les guste el fic y trataré de actualizar cada semana.

Les otorgo todo permiso para que me torturen con mails, amenazas, vociferadores y entre otros medios de aviso/tortura/ recordatorio para que lo continúe. Como siempre espero sus comentarios sinceros, sus críticas crudas y sus recomendaciones si me lo merezco. Muchas gracias.


	2. Cita a solas

**Read & Review.** Por favor no se olviden de su **review**, que tanto significa para mí. Asimismo les pido que **recomienden** esta historia a sus amigos. **Gracias**.

-OoOoO-

**Infidelidades**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Capítulo 2:**Cita a solas.

La blanca piel de su antebrazo descubierto está enterrada por la frondosa, verdosa y húmeda hierba de la mañana. A lo lejos el castillo de Hogwarts se impone con elegancia y el sol de fin de verano comienza a salir, sus rayos se expanden por todos los terrenos hasta llegar a la segunda fila de árboles del Bosque Prohibido, donde los gigantescos árboles comienzan a impedir la entrada de luz progresivamente.

Llevo mi mano hacia la suya y la cierro suavemente, acuesto mi cabeza en su pecho por sobre sus senos cubiertos por el uniforme escolar. Escucho su corazón latir y me siento tranquilo, levanto la vista y la observo con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de paz. Es bonita, es cierto. Nunca antes la había visto tan tranquila, tan normal. Su pálido rostro está adornado con una bella nariz y sus sonrosados labios, los cuales me fascinan.

Siento sus dedos entreverarse entre mis abundantes cabellos y la escucho reírse. – El rojo atrae a los _salcois yugoslavos de piernas tuertas _– pronuncia muy entretenida examinando mis cabellos – Tendrías que teñirte Ronald, para que esos animalejos no te dejen calvo y con huecos en la cabeza – Sonrío y adentro mi mano en su blusa. Ella se estremece, retiro mi mano y la apoyo por encima de su prenda del colegio.

- No pienso teñirme – le digo mirándola incrédulo. Ambos echados en el gras a la seis de la mañana, esa es la manera como nos encontramos. Lo suficientemente metidos en el bosque para que nadie nos vea, pero lo suficientemente afuera para ver el castillo y tener luz. A Luna le gusta la luz, le gusta ver el amanecer ya que – según ella – sus energías interiores renacen, a mí no me molesta acompañarla.

- Pues tendrías que hacerlo - me dice tratando de incorporarse, haciendo que mi cabeza caiga bruscamente hacia su falda – Hermione no va a querer un novio calvo. – Escucho el suspicaz tono de dolor salir de sus labios y la miro. Su cabello rubio largo y ondulado brilla bajo la luz del sol como hilos de oro, sus ojos azules responden a los míos con chispas blancas y sus labios, sus labios me atraen.

- No pienses en ella ahora – le digo incorporándome y todavía arrodillados en la hierba llevo mis manos hacia su cuello, la atraigo hacia mí y la beso. Sus labios responden tímidamente a nuestra unión y los míos van marcando la intensidad del momento, primero la beso suavemente y cuando su lengua roza con la mía me presiono más contra ella. – Ahora solamente pensemos en nosotros.

Me incorporo y Ronald se incorpora. Lo veo acomodarse la túnica y con un hechizo quitarle todo rastro de césped y tierra. Hago lo mismo, coloco mi mano en su hombro y con el apretón de todas las mañanas le hago saber que me dispongo a salir del bosque hacia el Gran Comedor, donde todo es Hermione.

-OoOoO-

El silencio de la sala común a estas horas de la mañana es completamente normal, conocido y cómodo. Los elfos domésticos han hecho un maravilloso trabajo dejando la sala impecable y libre de trastos. Coloco mis tareas y trabajos para el día en mi mesa - a un rincón estratégico para tener el calor del fuego, ver por la ventana y que no todos me vean a mí – y me dispongo a revisarlos para que no haya ningún inconveniente posterior.

Madrugar es la mejor manera de comenzar un día, en especial a principios del año escolar donde es completamente necesario tener las mejores calificaciones para asegurar el éxito en un futuro. Pero desde hace unos meses esta práctica me ha puesto nerviosa. Madrugar ya no es lo mismo, ya no es disfrutar de la frescura y soledad de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya no es revisar mis tareas maniáticamente. Ahora es darle el beso de los buenos días a alguien, a nadie.

Me dispongo a releer unas cuantas líneas de pociones para asegurarme que el texto esté completamente claro para el profesor Snape. De pronto, siento sus labios en mi cuello. Una de sus manos sostiene mi cabello castaño y todas las células de mi cuello sienten su rostro recién afeitado depositando cortos pero rítmicos besos en diversos lugares. Una de sus manos viajan hacia la abertura de mi blusa, cierro los ojos y llevo mi mano al mismo lugar. Se encuentran.

El ríe. – Hola Hermione – me susurra. El abundante y desordenado cabello azabache corona el saludo de Harry, su pantalón gris del colegio le queda lo perfectamente ajustado para dejar notar lo debido, su camisa ciñe su trabajado pecho y su suéter también lo hace. Lleva la túnica en el hombro y sus ojos verdes son protegidos por sus gafas redondas. – Buenos días.

Ella comprende la señal. En un rincón detrás de la mesa de trabajo de Hermione existe un pequeño y oscuro lugar construido para dar soporte a las escaleras que dirigen a los dormitorios de los chicos, es en ese lugar donde muy temprano mi día comienza.

Sus manos rodean mi cuello y sus ojos color chocolate brillan por la luz que entra por la ventana del costado. - ¿Cómo dormiste? – me pregunta en un susurro.

- Soñé contigo – le respondo y sonrío. Veo sus labios y dirijo los míos hacia los suyos, la unión es maravillosa. Ella los mueve suavemente y sus manos viajan por mi espalda, yo hago lo mismo y la atraigo más a mí. Nuestro tímido beso resuena mínimamente por la sala común. Nos separamos y ella pasa sus manos por mi cabello, yo simplemente la abrazo.

Solos, en silencio y alumbrados por la tenue luz del amanecer nos saludamos. Ella me abraza fuertemente y no me quiere soltar. - ¿Nos vamos a ver hoy? – me susurra al oído, esperanzada. Cuanto quisiera decirle que sí, que me vaya a buscar después del entrenamiento para besarnos al frente de todo el equipo… o por lo menos decirle que sí… para encontrarnos en uno de nuestros escondites.

- No puedo Herms, hoy no – le digo mirándola fijamente, con nuestras frentes apoyadas. – Tengo que entrenar… y después voy a estar con…

Ginny. Mi amiga. Él va a estar con ella y yo voy a estar con su hermano. Cada vez que esa oración aparece en mi cabeza quiero tirarme de la torre más alta de este castillo. ¿Cuándo comenzó esta locura? Eso es algo que me hace sonreír al igual que nuestros saludos diurnos, nuestras despedidas nocturnas y nuestros encuentros durante el día. Pero estar lejos de él ya no es lo mismo de antes, ya no es sencillo… él es imprescindible para mí. Eso es lo que yo siento. No creo que él lo sienta.

Este secreto es cada vez más grande porque cada vez estoy dispuesta a apostar más con él. Para los ojos de los demás él y yo solo somos mejores amigos, tenemos una relación platónica y somos el héroe y la heroína del mundo mágico. Él tiene a Ginny, la chica más popular del colegio y yo tengo a Ron, el chico por el que siempre suspiré. Para los demás lo tenemos todo. Para mí, me falta una sola cosa. Para los demás, pronto seremos la gran y feliz familia Weasley. Para mí pronto será el día de mi suicidio.

Lo peor será que si me suicidio iré directamente al infierno, en primer lugar por quitarme la vida y en segundo por ser infiel y por disfrutarlo tanto. Cuando no estoy con Harry lo extraño muchísimo y solo espero que llegue el tiempo para estar con él, cuando dejo de pensar en que lo extraño pienso en lo mierda que soy por hacerle eso a mi novio y a su hermana. A mi otro mejor amigo y a mi mejor amiga.

- Shh – le digo a Harry poniendo un dedo en sus labios, no quiero que diga su nombre. – Entiendo, aprovecharé para hacer algo con él. – susurro. El asiente y me da rabia, acaso está tan feliz con la situación… definitivamente vamos a tener que hablar pronto.

- Dame un beso más y podré sobrevivir durante todo el día – me dice llevando nuestras manos contra la pared de piedra. Sonrío y lo miro, sus ojos esmeraldas demuestran honestidad… yo me moriría sin este beso y una felicidad inesperada me entra al saber que él también.

Junto mis labios como los de él una vez más y siento la energía de la vida entrar a mi cuerpo. Él mueve sus labios suavemente presionando los míos e invitándolos a participar, su mano hace círculos en mi cuello y su brazo me sostiene e inclina. Le correspondo intensamente y me apego más a su rostro, me presiono contra su cuerpo y lo puedo sentir responder, el mío también lo hace. Los dedos de sus manos tocan los míos y de pronto escuchamos.

Los pasos de alumnos y alumnas que se disponen a bajar las escaleras nos interrumpen y nos separamos bruscamente. Sus dedos se separan de los míos y se pasa una mano por sus labios, limpiándose de mí. Me dirije una última mirada esmeralda desde la puerta de la sala común y lo veo desaparecer por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Releo los últimos párrafos de Runas Antiguas y cierro el pergamino, lo hecho en mi bolso y me dispongo a salir a encontrarme con mi novio, Ron Weasley.

-OoOoO-

Mi brazo reposa sobre los hombros de Ginny y su cabello pelirrojo se expande por mi pecho. – Por fin es viernes – me dice tranquilamente llevando a sus labios un delgado trozo de manzanas de su ensalada de frutas. – Después de la práctica me imagino que haremos algo ¿no? – sus ojos café me miran y no puedo negarme a esa mirada. Sus cortos labios sonríen al ver que asiento y se depositan en los míos, la mano de Ginny toca mi barbilla y la mía viaja hacia su espalda.

Me siento a gusto con Ginny, me siento diferente… me siento como una persona normal. Como un chico normal que tiene una relación con otra chica, y ¡que chica! Ginny es atractiva, carismática, popular, inteligente, sabe de quidditch y me entiende. Desde que comencé a sentir cosas por ella quise ser su novio y ahora lo soy y estamos felices.

_Hermione dice mi mente. _Sí, Hermione. Ella es diferente. Con ella no me siento normal, me siento especial. Lo sé. Es raro. Hace bastante tiempo llegamos a la conclusión que no queríamos parar lo que teníamos y estas luces de la conciencia son la única consecuencia de nuestros actos. Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Hermione es mi _amiga especial. _Sin embargo, Ginny es mi novia… es así como tiene que ser. Tantos años queriendo ser normal, y soy normal ahora. Tantos años queriendo a Ron, ella tiene a Ron ahora. Lo nuestro… lo nuestro solo es…

- Amor – le digo a Ron al ver a Harry y a Ginny comiendo acaramelados el desayuno – Después de tu entrenamiento te iré a buscar ¿está bien? – Ron asiente y trato de llevarlo más hacia el centro de la mesa. No quiero ver a Harry con Ginny. Es como si me doliera, esto nunca antes había pasado. Nunca antes había sentido nada al verlos juntos, al verlos sonreír, tocarse, besarse… No. Algo está pasando… Harry solo es… _mi amigo especial. Mi amante. _Solo somos amigos, lo nuestro es muy aparte de nuestras relaciones amorosas y tengo que manejar mis impulsos, debo sentir esto porque soy muy celosa en general con todo.

- Tengo algo planeado para esta noche – me dice Ron sonriendo triunfante, lo veo servirse una abundante porción de huevos con tocino y zumo de calabaza – Te va a encantar, la vamos a pasar de maravilla. – Me quedo tranquila que no tendré que ver a Harry durante el día de hoy, estar lejos de él es lo que necesito para pode calmarme.

Cuando comenzamos a _vernos _yo me puse una sola condición a mí misma. Cuando sienta cosas raras y mezcladas es la hora de cortar con Harry, es la hora de parar. Pero, honestamente, no quiero. Mi mente y mi cuerpo responden cuando estoy tan solo en la misma habitación con él. Me siento deseada, querida y protegida. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldan perfectamente. Nuestras mentes se entienden. Miro en dirección a Harry y Ginny y ambos me saludan con una mirada, la de Ginny es conocida "después te cuento, amiga". Y la de Harry… "después te beso, amiga". Sonrío y me sirvo unas tostadas.

- Tengo un día muy ocupado – me dice Hermione comiendo sus tostadas con mermelada. Un poco de mermelada de fresa se queda en sus labios y con un suave beso se lo limpio, ella se ríe por cosquillas. Su risa anima mi vida y la abrazo, atrayéndola hacia mi. Sus ojos color chocolate me miran animada y acaricio sus mejillas. – Tengo muchísimos trabajos que entregar y exponer, no te voy a ver en todo el día… pero estaré lista para la noche.

- Te va a encantar lo de la noche – le repito. – Debo confesarte que me ha ayudado mi hermana a planearlo, no le digas que te cuente Hermione, eso no vale. – Paso la vista por el Gran Comedor esperando encontrarme con unos ojos conocidos. Veo a Draco Malfoy pasar muy cerca al sitio de Harry y mirarlo con una expresión de asco, él no me interesa. Llego al contador de puntos y los encuentro. Unos desconcentrados ojos azules me miran por una fracción de segundo. Ahora todo esta bien.

-OoOoO-

- Weasley quiero verte después de tu práctica – me susurra Draco Malfoy en un rincón de las mazmorras. La fila de estudiantes de mi curso está amontonada en la puerta de uno de los laboratorios de pociones cuando de pronto un fornido pero delgado brazo blanco me jaló a un oscuro costado. Rápidamente sus manos se fueron hacia mis piernas y mi busto.

Su susurro se expande por mi rostro y quiero besarlo. – No puedo Malfoy – le digo fríamente. – Tendrá que ser la próxima semana, mañana me voy a Hosgmeade. – Noto sus manos cerrarse fuertemente en los lugares por donde me tiene sujeta. Siento sus piernas empujarme contra la fría y mohosa pared de piedra. Sus pectorales de granito se juntan con mis pechos y sus labios me recitan ásperamente al oído:

- Quiero _metértela_ en la noche asquerosa pobretona. – Sus palabras me hacen ruborizarme por la indignación, el asco y la excitación. Siento su erección crecer cada vez que Malfoy me aprisiona más contra la pared. Trato de safarme de su agarre pero no puedo. – Has lo que te digo, te busco después de tu práctica.

- _Métesela_ a Goyle si quieres, hoy no puedo idiota. – le susurro al oído, alzando mi rodilla y golpeándole donde más le duele. Escucho un sonido ahogado salir de entre sus labios y sus manos aflojar y soltarme. El rubio se apoya contra el otro lado de la pared, encogiéndose adolorido. Me aproximo a sus labios y les doy un suave beso, sonriendo triunfante.

Me dispongo a irme pero siento su mano aferrarse fuertemente a la mía. – Ya vas a ver Weasley – me dice. Sus ojos grises adornan una sonrisa de venganza. Le ha dolido, pero sigue excitado… lo puedo sentir. No va a parar.

-OoOoO-

La camisa de vestir celeste se pega al cuerpo de Ron por el calor del ambiente. Nuestras manos están juntas y caminamos por los pasillos hacia la sorpresa de la noche. Su cabello pelirrojo resalta bajo la luz de las antorchas y su cálida sonrisa me hace sentirme bien. Mi corazón late y sonrío. Esto es lo que siempre quise, lo que estaba destinado, lo que evidentemente tenía que suceder. Si nunca hubiera llegado a estar en una cita con mi – ejem, ejem – _novio_ Ron Weasley habría pensado que soy una ilusa, una loca media idiota creyendo que terminaría en una cita con otra persona.

Esto es normal, esto me llena. Los pasillos se abren ante nosotros, algunos ya oscuros. Vemos a alumnos de tercero y cuarto terminar sus últimos grupos de estudio y disponerse a ir a sus salas comunes o al Gran Comedor. Al llegar a uno de los vitrales del pasillo, el pelirrojo para y lo mismo hago yo. Su mano se desliza hacia mi cadera y su sonrisa se pronuncia.

Lo noto agacharse y sus labios se unen a los míos, le correspondo suavemente. Él continua presionando levemente contra mí. Llevo mi mano hacia su cabello y me enredo en él. Paso mis dedos por su cuello y el me aprisiona más contra si mismo, prácticamente me cuelgo de su cuello y le devuelvo el beso.

- Señorita Granger… ¿está preparada para la sorpresa? – me dice tomando el pasillo del Salón de Requerimientos – "Sí" le respondo parcamente, solo un ojiverde bromea diciéndome Señorita Granger. – Bueno, aquí es.

-OoOoO-

La habitación espaciosa y bien ventilada era justo lo que necesitaba. El cielo es idéntico al del exterior, es decir cenaremos entre las estrellas. El piso de césped tiene un pequeño jacuzzi de piedras temperado donde sale un vaho cálido. Al otro lado se encuentra una mesa con dos candelabros de plata encendidos y las copas y platos también de plata vacíos, listos para ordenar.

El vestido rojo de Ginny se ciñe perfectamente bien a su cuerpo. Con los hombros descubiertos y su cabello pelirrojo en un moño, el cuerpo de mi novia se ve increíblemente hermoso. Su cuello y hombros están regados por sus pecas rojizas y sus piernas completamente blancas, tersas y contorneadas me llaman mucho la atención. Una ráfaga de aire artificial hacen mover su vestido, que por encima de las rodillas deja ver más de la cuenta.

Ginny se sonroja y me mira. – Mañana solo seremos tú y yo Harry – me dice abrazándome, sus manos arrugan mi camisa blanca. Yo paso mis dedos suavemente por su espalda desnuda y me entretengo besando su cuello. Miro otra vez la mesa y la noto muy bien armada. Con más de lo necesario. - ¿Mañana? ¿Y hoy preciosa?

Ginny se ríe. – Hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita doble Harry. – En eso escuchamos el resonar de la puerta, de pronto mis ojos se conectan con los color chocolate que me traen loco.

Siento mi mandíbula deslizarse hacia abajo al ver a Hermione perfectamente arreglada con un vestido celeste simple y con un suéter de color blanco encima. Su cabello castaño luce correctamente peinado y cae a raudales por sus costados, su rostro sin casi nada de maquillaje me conecta con sus ojos y lo veo:

Incredulidad. Incomodidad. Cita doble entre Ginny y yo, y Ron y Hermione. _¡De locos!_

**-OoOoO-**

**-OoOoO-**

Hola a todos. En primer lugar quiero agradecerles por la acogida de, este, mi nuevo fic. En verdad espero que disfruten esta aventura con la gama de parejas que se desarrollan en cada capítulo. De escribir desde el punto de vista de dos personajes, ahora lo estoy haciendo desde el punto de vista de seis y es increíblemente cómodo y difícil al mismo tiempo… tengo que darles una personalidad definida a cada uno pero al mismo tiempo tienen que ser ambivalentes sobre sus relaciones infieles.

Quiero pedirles a todos los que están leyendo que tengan consideración y no solo añadan el fic a sus favoritos o a las alertas, les pido especialmente que dejen un **review **con sus opiniones, críticas e hipótesis. _Infidelidades_ es un fic que está siendo escrito en el 2010, todo lo que me digan en sus reviews influirá en la historia y además es lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo, lo que más me motiva. Los necesito y se los pido cordialmente. También quisiera pedirles que recomienden esta historia a sus conocidos que crean que disfrutarían de un fic como este.

Por último les comento que el próximo capítulo será de su agrado. ¡Espero!

**Muchísimas gracias a:** Tish, Makarva, Kayling, Aidee, Jaylopez, Lis Lupin, The Darkness Princess, Hideemi, MakiMalfoy, Natys111, akNy, Javiera-6, Lanyera, Mariacm, , Monzze Bellamy, Yuna Granger, Dayana, Shuna Dragon Fanel, Emma Belikov, Ady, Ryomahellsing, Ramona, Karlyzhaa y Fernando **por sus reviews.**


	3. Épico

Espero sus reviews, por favor sean expresivos y escriban absolutamente todos sus pensamientos sobre el capítulo. Necesito leer sus opiniones para mejorar, motivarme y ser feliz. =)

-OoOoO-

**Infidelidades**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Capítulo 3:**Épico

Los labios de Harry me sonrieron en complicidad cuando entré a la habitación. La mano de Ron me ciñe la cintura y se ríe al saludar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, yo no puedo creerlo. Solo quería un rato a solas con mi novio, quería despejarme de lo que me pasa y no puedo, una cita doble ¡gran idea! Tenía que ser idea de Ginny ¿acaso sabrá lo que pasa entre Harry y yo? No. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos, esto nadie lo sabe.

Los labios de Harry se depositan en mi mejilla, el varonil aroma a su loción particular entran por mis fosas nasales y provocan efectos indescriptibles en mí. Su mano choca con la mía y me siento realmente incómoda. Por otro lado la mano de Ron me brinda seguridad, él me presiona la cintura y me da vergüenza. Estar los tres… y los cuatro con Ginny ya no es lo mismo. A veces me puedo llegar a sentir muy mal.

Saludo a Ginny y la veo despampanante. ¿Qué puede ver Harry en mí cuando su novia es un mujer como Ginny? Yo en él lo veo todo, pero no sé que pueda ver él en mí. Ron susurra unas palabras a mi oído - ¿Te gusta el paisaje? – Sonrío. Me encanta, la idea de convertir el Salón de Requerimientos en un parque al aire libre es sumamente seguro, el pequeño jacuzzi que simula ser un moldeado lago tiene un vapor cálido salir de él, algunos árboles se mueven con el escaso viento y el cielo estrellado deja ver a veces una que otra estrella fugaz. Sumamente romántico, pero no para cuatro.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa al aire libre, los candelabros lucen enormes y alumbran lo suficiente. La mano de Ginny se posa cerca de mi entrepierna y la de Ron rodea directamente a Hermione por los hombros. La castaña sonríe mientras la mano e Ginny juega por mi cuerpo, me siento incómodo. - ¡Qué buena idea han tenido los hermanitos Weasley en una cita doble! ¿No crees Herms? – le digo rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, realmente una buena idea. Supongo que será la primera de muchas, ¿No Ginny? – le dice y se enfrascan en una conversación. Por mi parte, Ron y yo nos entretenemos conversando sobre el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch y Ginny decide intervenir diciendo que el equipo de Slytherin está mejor preparado que nunca.

- El de Gryffindor los vencerá fácilmente – contribuye Hermione a la conversación, Ron preocupado por nuestro destino le pregunta en que se basa lo que ha dicho. – Harry es el capitán, con él ganarán. – Escucho a Ginny romper en carcajadas.

- Sí Ron, ya escuchaste a tu novia. Gracias a mi novio ganaremos. – dice con cizaña, noto a Ron mirar a Hermione con recelo, espero que no se comiencen a pelear aquí. Trato de cambiar la conversación. – Mira como te quiere tu mejor amiga, Harry. – Me dice Ginny con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. – Solo vamos a ganar por ti.

- Eso no es cierto – digo, mirando a Hermione – Si Gryffindor gana este año será porque tenemos un excelente equipo, en especial por mi novia y por mi mejor amigo, tu novio, que es un excelente guardián.

- Sí, lo sé pero tu categoría de capitán del equipo me hizo formular esa oración. – Ron cambió de semblante y la perdonó. Al comenzarse a besar le pregunté a Ginny que comeríamos. Cuatro platos de pasta aparecieron al frente nuestro y Ron comenzó a devorarse su comida.

Hermione que está al otro lado de la mesa, al frente de Ginny me hecha diversas miradas de complicidad en diversos momentos. Su suéter color blanco está colgado en el respaldar de su silla, Sus brazos descubiertos se mueven rítmicamente para comer la pasta y su escote esconde un misterio ya descubierto por mí. Desvío y mirada y contemplo a mi novia. Sus senos están ocultos por esa tela roja, sin embargo tengo una gran visión de ellos. Ginny se da cuenta de mi mirada pecaminosa y me sonríe, presionando mi entrepierna.

La comida pasa en una conversación sobre deporte, cultura y asignaturas. Junto con el vino de la cena Ron se vuelve más sociable y bromista, algunas veces el rostro de desaprobación de Hermione lo hacen querer disculparse y besa su cuello. El rostro se Ginny se enciende con el vino que ha tomado, sus mejillas sonrosadas hacen que sus ojos se vean llenos de deseo, la veo morderse los labios.

A pesar del buen rato, la incomodad que percibo en el ambiente es absoluta para Harry y para mí. Una que otra vez lo veo mirarme mientras Ron me besa, yo hago lo mismo cuando Ginny lo besa. Nuestras conversaciones son truncas para no conversar solamente nosotros. Los pelirrojos no notan nada pues Harry y yo nos esforzamos por actuar normal, excesivamente normal.

Una tarta de chocolate con fresas se sitúa entre nosotros y la comienzo a partir, Ron medio borracho quiere – como siempre – el pedazo más grande. Sus dedos se adentran por mi espalda en la parte de atrás de mi vestido de manera tímida, para que Harry y Ginny no lo vean. Los veo conversar acaramelados, la mano de Ginny se pierde por debajo del mantel y los dedos de Harry están ya por toda su espalda. – Más grande – me dice Ron, ruedo los ojos y corto su pedazo más grande.

Les sirvo uno como el mío tanto a Ginny como a Harry. – Yo no como – me dice Ginny. Harry la mira sonriente, su rostro se ilumina. La camisa blanca que lleva puesta tiene los tres primeros botones abiertos donde una mata de vellos negros que se expanden por sus pectorales se dejan ver. Lleva las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, dejando también ver vellos en su antebrazo. Luce tan bien, en especial con esa sonrisa.

Rápidamente desvío mi mirada y veo a mi novio. Uno de sus dedos pasa por mi cuello y me deja una marca del fudge. De pronto siento sus labios pasar por el lugar que tocó anteriormente y su lengua retirar el chocolate de ahí. Al abrir los ojos noto la atención fugaz de Harry sobre lo que acaba de pasar y posteriormente estar enfrascado en un fogoso besuqueo con Ginny.

La hora de la tarta de chocolate transcurre en silencio. Harry se besuquea con Ginny y Ron se devora su tarta e intercala para besarme. Me siento tranquila pues logro dejar de pensar en Harry y pensar únicamente en mi novio. Llevo mis manos hacia su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí. El sabor del chocolate perfora mi boca y la lengua de Ron juega con la mía. Escucho el agua del jacuzzi y las ramas de los árboles moverse lentamente, la habitación mágica al estar proyectada en el aire libre tiene la misma temperatura y viento.

Los brazos de Ron se tensan al alcanzar la copa de vino, me da un poco y el resto se lo pone toma él. Lo bebe en dos tragos. Sus ojos azules me sonríen – Mañana la pasaremos muy bien en Hogsmeade – me dice riéndose. – Ellos también lo harán. – Por unos momentos nos concentramos en el apasionado beso entre Harry y Ginny, cuando de pronto un gemido sonoro se le desliza a ella por sus labios.

- ¡Basta! – Escucho a Ron gritar y dejar a Hermione a un lado. - ¡Acepto que sean novios pero ella es mi hermana Harry! ¡Pueden besarse… pero esto ya es demasiado! – Rápidamente me pongo de pie, de lo cual me arrepiento porque mi erección hace notar un bulto pronunciado en mis jeans. Ron lo mira y lejos de la expresión burlona que esperaba que ponga su cara se vuelve roja y mira a Ginny. - ¡Tú no creas que eres inocente! ¡No tienes nada de respeto por mi, soy tu hermano!

- ¡Es mi novio! – le grita Ginny poniéndose inmediatamente de pie - ¡Dios! ¡Ron! ¡No soy una niña! ¡Harry es mi novio y podemos hacer lo que queramos! – Los colores se suben a su rostro y noto a Hermione levantarse y poner una mano en su hombro - ¡Es una cita doble! ¡Se nota que nunca has estado en una, porque esto es exactamente lo que haces al final de una cita doble!

- ¡Será mi primera cita doble pero al menos sé como comportarme frente a los demás! – le dice Ron dolido - ¡Esto es demasiado Ginny! ¡Miralo! – dice señalando el bulto en mis pantalones. - ¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos y no mides ni si quiera quienes estamos al frente!

- No es mi culpa que seas cobarde e _impotente_ Ronald – le espeta su hermana mirándolo por debajo del hombro. – Amor - me dice tocándome el cuello suavemente, luce visiblemente indignada – Nos vemos mañana a las 9 en las puertas, te espero. – La veo agarrar su bolso y salir, su vestido ciñe su cuerpo de tal manera que por detrás sus atributos resaltan.

- ¡Esta chica! – grita Ron al verla aproximarse a la puerta – Nos vemos mañana, Hermione. Voy a tener que hablar con ella. – su cara malhumorada pasa por mi rostro y lo veo tensarse. – Y no creas que te libras de esta Harry. Es mi hermana, lo sabes.

Si supiera que entre su hermana y su novia me tienen loco, Ron Weasley ya no sería mi mejor amigo. Probablemente yo no estaría vivo.

-OoOoO-

Escucho mis tacones resonar por el caluroso pasillo de piedra. A veces quiero que el verano se acabe de una vez y deje pasar una temperatura más agradable y menos calurosa, felizmente ya se acaba. Siento mi sangre hervir y la rabia acumularse en mis brazos y en mi rostro.

Los lugares donde Harry me ha besado están marcados en mí y todavía los siento, me muerdo los labios al pensar lo bien que lo estaba pasando con él. Lo bien que lo estábamos pasando y que desde hacía tiempo no teníamos esa conexión. Sin embargo, lo noté raro como… incómodo en especial al final, cuando Ron hizo todo ese escándalo.

¿Qué tiene mi hermanito en la cabeza? ¿Acaso creerá que todavía soy una niña? Ni si quiera soy virgen. ¡Si supiera que el primer y el hasta ahora único hombre en mi vida es Draco Malfoy! Si supiera lo que Malfoy me hace y lo que yo le hago. Si supiera como disfruto con él. Pero no. Ron jamás sabrá semejante cosa, nadie lo sabrá. Que me crea virgen, que Harry me crea virgen… si me dice algo le diré que por el Quidditch es probable que el pequeño músculo se haya roto. Ya lo tengo pensado, cuando en realidad lo rompió cierto rubio de Slytherin.

Pensar en Draco ahora no me favorece, el estar con Harry ya me ha encendido. Harry es mi novio y es con él con quien debo estar, quiero ser su primera chica y por supuesto el cree que será mi primer chico. Con Harry tiene que ser especial, único, épico. Con Draco es solo sexo, sexo épico pero es solo sexo. Una vez que se vaya de Hogwarts en unos meses, terminará y yo seguiré con Harry. Él será mi futuro marido.

Escucho los zapatos y vociferaciones de enojo de Ron venir del pasillo que acabo de dejar. Las antorchas se encuentran apagadas y trato de caminar más rápido ya que en la Sala Común no podrá gritar. Lo escucho cada vez más cerca - ¡Ginevra! ¿Dónde estás? – grita sin medir las consecuencias, la hora y la soledad de los pasillos. - ¡Tenemos una charla pendiente! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Le voy a escribir a mamá! – dice. Ruedo los ojos, lo que hemos hecho con Harry es solo una cosita de nada, unos cuantos besos. Me río interiormente al acordarme lo que unos cuantos besos le hicieron a Harry, su erección era incontenible.

Percibo a Ron excesivamente cerca, está a punto de alcanzarme. De pronto, siento un fuerte jalón hacia dentro de una puerta de madera cerrada. Los pasos de Ron pasan esa puerta y sus vociferaciones molestas también. Es un salón vacío, está oscuro y desde los ventanales se ve el cielo estrellado. Paso la vista para ubicar a la persona que me salvo de Ron y lo veo.

Alumbrado por la luz de la luna veo el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy apoyarse en el alfeizar de mármol de la ventana. Sus fríos ojos grises me miran con picardía, su cabello rubio luce despeinado y en su rostro hay rastro de una barba rubia. Sus manos están apoyadas detrás de él, en el alfeizar, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marquen levemente. Desde sus formados pectorales, bajo la vista a sus abdominales y me pierdo en la pequeña mata de vellos rubios de donde emerge su miembro flácido. Sus piernas revestidas con cortos cabellos rubios brillan a la luz de la luna y dejan ver lo robustas y trabajadas que son.

Su sonrisa ladeada a un lado me da a entender que estoy en problemas. – Weasley – me dice en un susurro. Me apoyo en la puerta al otro lado del salón – Cuando pensé en secuestrarte no creí que fuera tan fácil, y menos que ahora estuvieras en deuda conmigo. Te ahorré semejante discusión con el trapo sucio de tu hermano. – su voz fría y petulante entran a mi cuerpo y tengo la urgente necesidad de escapar, al mismo tiempo la elevada temperatura de mi ambiente entra a mi cuerpo y sensaciones dejan en claro que… quiero quedarme.

Sus labios se abren una y otra vez tratando de responderme. Su frágil cuerpo se encuentra ataviado con esa tela de rojo intenso que moldea sus senos y oculta sus deidades. La piel blanca y pecosa de Ginny Weasley resaltan con el rojo del vestido. Sus piernas contorneadas por producto del taco me llaman de sobremanera. La deseo y siento mi corazón latir más fuerte. Noto su mano deslizarse hacia la manija de la puerta y girarla en vano.

Está encerrada conmigo. Me río y ella me mira desafiante, me encanta esa mirada en ella. Está molesta, mientras más mejor. Esta noche igual será mía. Camino hacia ella decidido, siento mi miembro crecer en cada paso. La aprisiono contra la puerta y apoyo todo mi cuerpo en ella. Toco sus manos y las coloco a cada lado de su rostro, sujetándolas con las mías. Mi miembro se envuelve con la tela de su vestido y empujo.

Un suave gemido sale de los labios de Weasley. Suficiente para hacer que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo fluya directamente hacia mi pene y se complete la erección. Suavemente llevo mis fríos dedos hacia sus hombros desnudos, paso mis yemas por el escote y ella me mira malhumorada. – Te dije que hoy no Malfoy – trata de forcejear con sus manos sin ningún resultado. - ¡Déjame salir! ¡Hoy no puedo!

- Sí puedes – le digo al oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. – Puedes y quieres, he oído hablar por ahí que el imbécil de Potter todavía no sabe complacer a una dama ¿eh? – Llevo mis labios hacia los suyos y la beso, imponiéndome – Y a ti te gusta ser _bien_ complacida. – Una vez más la beso y muevo mis caderas rítmicamente, ella vuelve a gemir.

Paso mis labios por su largo y distinguido cuello, mientras libero una de sus manos y la mía la adentro en su escote. Froto sus senos por encima de la tela de su vestido, realmente esta chica se ve como una diosa del deseo vestida así. Viene de una cita con Potter y este ni la toca ¡reverendo imbécil! La idea de ser yo el de tenerla, el de haber sido su primer hombre me excitan aún más.

Sedo ante la tentación y llevo una de mis manos hacia su amplia espalda. Sé que esta noche tenía que ser solo con Harry, tenía que ser una noche tranquila… pero Draco Malfoy puede más que yo. Él vuelve a apoyarme en la puerta pero esta rechina, besándome caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una mesa de madera.

Él me sienta encima de la mesa, sus labios se dirigen hacia mi cuello y me besa. Sus manos tratan de encontrar el cierre de mi vestido y forcejean al tratar de abrirlo. Siento una de ellas adentrarse por dentro de la falda del vestido y viajar directamente hacia mi sexo, protegido por mi ropa interior. Draco gruñe, su miembro erecto apunta hacia mí y lo deseo aún más.

Veo los músculos de los brazos de Draco tensarse uno por uno y siento un sonido áspero. De pronto, veo mis senos liberarse y a Draco besarlos con desesperación. Con sus manos sigue rasgando la tela de mi vestido, me indigno. - ¡Oye! – le digo cuando comienza a pasar su lengua por uno de mis erguidos pezones. – Mi vestido.

Noto sus encandecidos ojos grises mirarme. – Te lo repondré preciosa – me dice con una sonrisa soberbia. Siento una de sus manos empujarme levemente y quedar recostada completamente sobre la mesa. Lo veo tratar de sacarme el resto del vestido. Me siento sudorosa y veo una pátina de sudor recubrir todo su cuerpo, haciendo más visible sus flexiones.

La descubierta cabeza de su miembro luce roja y húmeda. Él me mira, yo lo miro. Sus bíceps se tensan una vez más cuando logra rasgar completamente mi vestido, sus manos se van directamente a mi ropa interior. Se detiene y se sube a la mesa. Lleva sus manos hacia mis senos y su rostro hacia mi vientre, con sus dientes se deshace de mi ropa interior y con su lengua juega con mi sexo.

La pelirroja gime una y otra vez, presiono sus senos y juego con su sexo. Mi erección me lo pide y decido hacerla mía una vez más. – Vamos – le digo levantándome de la mesa. Ella me corresponde y la cargo, rodea con sus piernas mis caderas y con sus brazos mi cuello. Nos besamos.

Apoyo a Weasley en el alfeizar de la ventana. Veo el lago iluminado por la luz de la luna y a algunos pájaros revolotear a lo lejos en el bosque. Apoyo su espalda contra el cristal y separo sus piernas. Ella gime. La miro y lentamente introduzco mi miembro endurecido. Toco sus senos y bajo hacia sus piernas. Ella vuelve a gemir y yo hago lo mismo.

Siento el cielo mismo al adentrarme en ella, lentamente me muevo y ella hace lo mismo. Su espalda deja una marca húmeda en el cristal. Ella comienza a gemir sonoramente y para tapar el sonido la beso. Me corresponde y hago mis movimientos más agresivos.

Sus manos se deslizan hasta mi trasero el cual aprieta y empuja para adentrarme más en ella. Siento sus pies en mi espalda haciendo lo mismo. Sus manos viajan por mi pecho y sus labios por mi cuello. Me adentro en ella y salgo, lo repito varias veces. Una de sus manos me jala el cabello fuertemente. Hago lo mismo con ella.

Ambos gemimos y acelero el ritmo. Ella junta sus delicados labios con los míos y sus ojos café me piden a gritos que vaya aún más rápido. Siento mi pene adentrarse en ella a una velocidad y un ritmo impresionantes. Me adentro y su humedad ayuda en el forcejeo. Weasley gime una y otra vez, apoyo mi cabeza por encima de su hombro y empujo mis caderas.

Siento el miembro de Draco crecer dentro mío y grito. El orgasmo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo como una cálida explosión de fuegos artificiales. Cierro los ojos y respiro. Sus movimientos más rápidos aún me provocan seguir gimiendo. – Bésame – me dice. Lo hago desesperada. Siento sus piernas flexionadas hacer un gran trabajo al sostenerme en el alfeizar. Paso mi vista por el salón de clases y noto la pizarra limpia. El maullido de una gata me preocupa, sin embargo su penetración me abstrae del mundo real.

- Oh – le susurro en el oído. Noto sus brazos flexionarse y apoyarse en el vidrio, él me sostiene únicamente con sus rítmicas caderas en el alfeizar. Beso su cuello y siento su miembro vibrar y explotar. Draco gruñe y sus líquidos se expanden en mi ser. Grito mientras el segundo orgasmo se expande por mi cuerpo.

Sus labios me besan y sus piernas flaquean levemente. Paso mis manos por su cabello rubio y sonrío. El sexo con Draco Malfoy es épico.

**-OoOoO-**

**-OoOoO-**

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta historia tiene un rating M. A veces me pregunto a mí mismo si estará bien escribir ciertas cosas, lo pienso dos veces y si creo que es estrictamente necesario lo pongo, me excuso en el rating. Nunca había escrito un lemon que no sea Harry/Hermione tan largo y agresivo, espero que este me haya salido bien ¿qué les parece a ustedes? No creo que se compare con algunos de escritores 100% Ginny/Draco, pero bueno… espero que haya sido de su agrado de todas maneras.

La semana pasada avancé varios capítulos de esta historia, así que por lo menos por un tiempo actualizaré una vez a la semana. Y cuando no, será una vez cada dos semanas. Si me paso de una vez cada dos semanas tienen todo el derecho de mandarme vociferadores!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar su review y recomendarla a sus amistades. Así como ponerla en favoritos. Saludos!

**Muchísimas gracias a:** Shura Dragon Fanel, Makarva, Cornamenta23, Emma Belikov, Andiee Potter, The Darkness Princess, Tish, Lunaza, Jay Lopez, Amia Snape, Fernando, Akny, Brinitonks, Hideemi, Sicky, Dayana, Karlyzhaa, Franco y Marisol **por sus reviews.**


	4. Dioses

Por favor, no te olvides de tu **review. **Si has lees este capítulo, pienses lo que piensas, agradeceré tu opinión y tu comentario que es una de las dos cosas que me mantienen escribiendo fan fics. Saludos y gracias.

-OoOoO-

**Infidelidades**  
por JD Wordenwood

-OoOoO-

**Capítulo 4:**Dioses

Mi mirada se pierde en la puerta del Salón de Requerimientos al ver a Ron salir con paso apresurado en búsqueda de su hermana. Cuando la puerta se cierra paso mi mirada por la habitación, la cual todavía está decorada como un prado nocturno alumbrado por la luz de los candelabros y las estrellas del cielo encantado. Llego a Harry, el cual está parado al costado de la silla. Su mirada de desconcierto responden a la mía, todavía luce visiblemente excitado.

Me comienzo a reír y él me mira con desconcierto. - ¿Qué pasa? – me dice acercándose hacia mí. Tomo asiento en la hierba, al costado del jacuzzi semi-lago que queda al ras del suelo. - ¿Porqué te ríes Hermione? – Él se sienta a mi costado y se echa en el césped, mirando hacia las estrellas. Hago lo mismo y respiro el aire de la habitación, el cual tiene un aroma a fresas y chocolates, por la tarta que comimos.

- Me río porque pensábamos estar separados hoy día y estamos aquí juntos, después de una cita. – me dice todavía entre carcajadas. Volteo mi rostro para poder verla y me maravillo. Iluminada por las velas Hermione luce encantadora echada en la hierba, su vestido celeste se amolda a su cuerpo y sus brazos y piernas despliegan su suave y blanca piel por el suelo. – Y también por como reaccionó Ron, y cómo reaccionas tú ante ella. – Me dice clavando su mirada en el decreciente bulto de mis jeans.

- Es cierto – le respondo. – A pesar de todo somos tú y yo, juntos aquí. ¿Sabes que te besaría en este mismo momento? – La veo mirarme fijamente y esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo? – me responde en un hilo de voz - ¿La situación tan extraña que hemos tenido esta noche o que con quien querías estar era con Ginny? – La siento extraña, Hermione nunca la había mencionado en alguno de nuestros encuentros, salvo en la vez que conversamos, algo sobre ella o su hermano. Lo nuestro era nuestro, es como si lo nuestro fuera ajeno e independiente al resto del mundo.

Me acerco hacia ella. Sin ponerme encima, sino al costado. La observo con detenimiento. - ¿Todo está bien Hermione? – le digo para confirmar. – Tú sabes que lo nuestro es maravilloso… – El dedo índice de su mano se posa en la comisura de mis labios.

- No hables de eso ahora Harry – Me dice llevando el mismo dedo hacia mi rostro, acariciándome. – Hemos pasado un buen rato, ella es tu novia y Ron es mi novio. Las cosas son así, ya hemos conversado de esto. – Ella evita mi mirada y se pone de pie. Rápidamente me pongo de pie y voy detrás de ella, la veo recoger sus suéter de la silla y dirigirse hacia mí.

Los ojos de Harry me miran expectantes, mi mente es un mar de emociones. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Ron ha sido la razón de mi existencia durante años, he sufrido, he llorado, me he reído y cuando creí que todo estaba bien esto comenzó. Pero Harry, Harry es mi mejor amigo… él es en parte una de las personas que me han hecho ser quien soy actualmente. Es raro, es indescriptible. No sé lo que quiero. ¿Qué pasa si me desenamoro de Ron y quiero estar con Harry? Creo que voy a comenzar a hiperventilar, nuestras vidas se destruirían.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me dice poniéndose detrás de mí. – Yo quiero quedarme a probar este jacuzzi ¿Porqué no me acompañas? – Sus ojos esmeralda me enfrentan y sin dudarlo sus dedos se posan en los botones de su camisa blanca.

Harry desata uno a uno de los botones, haciendo crecer la visión de sus pectorales. Su blanca y marcada piel está recubierta por una suave mata de vellos oscuros. Veo sus tetillas flexionarse al quitarse la prenda y dejarla en la hierba. Harry se rasca la cabeza y el vello de su axila emerge, los músculos de sus brazos se tensan y con su otra mano se quita la correa del jean. La opción de ver a Harry completamente desnudo de manera clara, en un espacio grande y lo suficientemente iluminado me excita. Él sabe como hacerlo.

- ¿No me vas a acompañar? – me dice con una mirada pícara, veo abrirse el botón del jean y bajárselo poco a poco. Noto un sensual bulto formarse en su bóxer gris del cual minutos también se desprende. Salta un poco para quitar sus medias y queda completamente desnudo.

Me siento media tonta observando el cuerpo desnudo de Harry por primera vez de esta manera tan destapada y nítida. Sus músculos definidos y las cantidades precisas de vello negro que se distribuyen por su cuerpo haciéndolo acogedoramente sensual. Sus labios me sonríen de nuevo y lo noto darme la espalda. Paso mis ojos por su marcada espalda hasta llegar a su definido trasero y lo veo meterse en la humeante agua del jacuzzi. – Está riquísimo Hermione – me dice y yo no pronuncio palabra.

Un suave cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo al ver a Harry sumergirse en la cálida agua y ponerse de pie, las gotas escurren desde su abundante cabello azabache hacia la punta de su pene erecto. Me muerdo los labios y siento mis mejillas enrojecerse a más no poder.

- Ven – le digo al notar que disfruta de la imagen visual. Me sostengo del filo del jacuzzi, tocando la hierba mágica para hacer que mis brazos estén flexionados y atraer a Hermione hacia mí. – Solo hay que relajarnos, nada más. – le digo queriendo que venga a mi lado, quiero sentirla a mi costado desnuda y tranquila. Como nunca antes lo he hecho. Nuestros encuentros son tan esporádicos, o en lugares incómodos, chicos y oscuros. Nunca antes hemos tenido un sitio así. Cerrado. Lindo. Amplio.

- No sé Harry – me dice con una expresión dubitativa. Sus ojos se posan en mi pecho y en mi rostro, veo sus piernas flaquear un poco por la indecisión. – No sé si esté bien… además deberíamos ir a hacer que Ginny y Ron no se maten… podrían preguntarse que ha sido de nosotros.

- Vamos Hermione, Ron debe estar durmiendo ya y Ginny… Ginny debe haberse escondido y estar regresando a su habitación. - le digo colocándome las gafas para verla mejor. – No me hagas salir a traerte. – Ella me mira con una mirada desafiante y sonríe.

- No te atreverías – me dice mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. – Sinceramente creo que esta noche no está bien. – La veo moverse rápidamente y de un salto salgo del jacuzzi.

Harry me mira desnudo, se endereza y toda su altura hace desprender muchísimas gotas de agua las cuales caen a la hierba. – Recuerda que soy un buscador y que puedo agarrarte en un dos por tres. – Decido correr hacia la puerta pero a unos centímetros de ella caigo al suelo, agarrada por Harry. Él se ríe y yo hago lo mismo.

- Me has mojado toda – le digo sonrosada. El se ríe jovialmente. - ¡Estoy empapada Harry! – le digo gritando y riéndome. Sus labios se dirigen a mi cuello y nos quedamos tendidos metros antes de la puerta de la habitación. Él encima mío, desnudo, mojado e irresistiblemente sexy… y yo. Vestida, excitada y atemorizada.

Harry habrá tocado mi cuerpo en la oscuridad, lo habrá podido besar, sentir, oler. Pero no lo ha visto con claridad. Mi corazón late por cada uno de sus besos y caricias. Sin embargo, el temor de estar desnuda frente a un hombre por primera vez, completamente, me llena. El temor de estar desnuda frente a Harry y no gustarle me invade. Sus dedos se deslizan a las tiras de mis vestidos, mientras me besa los hombros lo noto tratar de bajar las tiras por ellos con dificultad.

- Ven Herms, ven conmigo. – lo veo levantarse y con una sonrisa pícara me da la mano. Toda su desnuda anatomía se expande ante mí y unas ráfagas de calor salen desde el centro de mi cuerpo y me poseen. Sus dedos mojados pasan por mi cabello y sus ojos esmeralda brillan bajo la luz de los cientos de candelabros. – No temas.

- Nu-nunca he estado desnuda frente a alguien Harry – le digo en un hilo de voz – No tengo un cuerpo despampanante… - veo la sonrisa borrarse de su boca y sus ojos verdes mirarme fijamente. De pronto, siento sus manos posarse con fuerza en mis hombros y él acercarse hacia mí.

- No sé que te hayan dicho antes pero – siento mi corazón latir más fuerte en cada una de sus palabras y mis sentidos solo responder a él. A su varonil voz, su atractiva imagen, su olor a hierba húmeda y sus importantes palabras. – Hermione Granger eres una mujer hermosa y yo… - Miles de palabras, de opciones, de frases, de momentos pasan por mi cabeza antes que Harry termina la oración. ¿Cuál es la manera correcta de terminar dicha oración? – digo, lo nuestro es mucho más que algo físico… no sabemos que es pero para mí todo va más allá.

Veo el rostro pensativo de Hermione. Su cabello castaño desordenado y con rastros de hierba adornan sus ojos de color chocolate concentrados en los míos pero, francamente, en otra parte. Se muerde el labio inferior con insistencia y las yemas de sus dedos se dirigen hacia mi rostro. – Eres extraordinario, Harry Potter – pronuncian sus labios con una suavidad impresionante. Siento sus labios apegarse sobre los míos y sus manos intentar al mismo momento quitarse su hermoso y semi-mojado vestido celeste.

Ella se ríe y yo la ayudo, al borde del jacuzzi retrocedo un poco y resbalo. Hermione ríe de manera encantadora. La noto sonrosada y con una expresión decidida en sus ojos, me sonríe de manera coqueta y lentamente se deshace de la celeste tela de su vestido, arrojándolo a un costado. Veo a una hermosa mujer castaña en su ropa interior y me vuelvo loco. Hermione va más allá. No solo es su cuerpo lo que me trae así.

Con paciencia la noto quitarse su sujetador y siento mi pene vibrar dentro del agua al ver sus ya conocidos senos ser liberados. Sus pezones erguidos se mueven con el resto de sus atributos cuando se agacha para quitarse los tacones. Su mirada de vergüenza se complementa con la mía y la noto volver a repetir la manía de morderse los labios con tanta fuerza. Una vez descalza, su sonrojo es excesivo. Sus manos van y vienen de su calzón el cual trata de bajar y subir con impaciencia, todavía dubitativa.

Veo a Harry salir del jacuzzi una vez más, su rostro está tranquilo y su cuerpo completamente empapado. Sus ojos me brindan seguridad y tranquilidad. Cierro los míos al sentir sus labios y su lengua en mí, su pene presiona mi descubierto vientre y me siento mujer. Mi cuerpo responde a cada uno de los movimientos de sus brazos en mis senos y cada mínimo roce me excita cada vez más. Un gemido se desliza de mis labios cuando siento los dedos de Harry jalar mi calzón y rozar con la tela de este mi sexo.

Siento la blanca y suave tela deslizarse por mis piernas hasta percibirla en mis pies. Sus labios besan mi frente y con sus manos me hacen bajar al jacuzzi. Siento la cálida agua acoger cada uno de mis músculos y mis huesos. El brazo de Harry rodea el mío y sonrío. – Gracias – le digo en su oído. – Por esto. – Sin responder siento sus dedos guiar mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Harry me besa con delicadeza. Sonreímos. – A veces me gustaría estar todo el día así, contigo. – me dice mirando en cielo repleto de velas y estrellas, siento su brazo apretarme más contra él. Llevo mis manos hacia su pecho y hago flotar mis pies. – Un día podríamos encerrarnos en el baño de prefectos, podría ser nuestro nuevo escondite.

- No me importa donde, mientras estés contigo – me responde mirándome a los ojos. Sus labios se dirigen a mi cuello y sus piernas se abren a cada lado de las mías. Siento mi erección incontenible rozar con el muslo de Hermione, puedo verla estremecerse pero sus ojos me miran con seguridad. – Bésame – me dice. Lo hago, tratando de mantener mi pene lejos de su sexo, este no es el momento para nuestra primera vez.

Ella gime cuando beso sus senos una vez más, sentimos el agua moverse con nosotros y nos zambullimos abrazados. Se ríe y yo sonrío al verla reír. Siento su mano viajar por el agua y tocar la parte baja de mis abdominales, mirándome cierra su mano sobre mi miembro y lo comienza a mover lentamente. Mi respiración se hace más pesada con cada uno de los movimientos de la mano de Hermione. – Oh – le digo completamente empapado.

Sus ojos destilan lujuria – Salgamos – me dice dándome la mano. Echados en la hierba lado a lado, de la mano, la siento respirar de manera pesada. Paso mis dedos por sus muslos y ella tiembla del placer. Sus manos tocan las mías y sus labios viajan rápidamente por mi mojado pecho.

- ¿Qué haces? – le digo al notarla tan abajo. Sus caderas erguidas dejan notar su precioso trasero, el cabello castaño luce completamente empapado y cae por su pecho y se desplaza por su espalda. Siento sus senos rozar mis piernas y un rayo de electricidad me golpea al sentir la mano de Hermione correr mi prepucio y lamer tímidamente la lubricada punta de mi pene. - ¡Hermione! – le digo con la voz entrecortada demasiado excitado y erecto para pensar más.

Sus ojos de color chocolate me miran dubitativos y siento mi pene crecer en sus propias manos. La veo tragar saliva, tomar mi miembro con ambas manos y lamerlo suavemente como si fuera una bola de helado. Millones de sensaciones viajan por todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a realizar un suave e instintivo movimiento de cadera. Sus manos aprietan las mías con fuerza y sus ojos están conectados permanentemente con los míos, de pronto siento la calidez de la boca de Hermione cubrir gran parte de mi miembro.

- ¿Esta bien así? – me dice mirándome tímidamente – Nunca pensé que haría algo así por alguien, Harry. – me dice recalcando algo que yo siempre pensé sobre Hermione Granger. Siento su saliva lubricar aún más mi glande descubierto y su lengua tocar hasta donde puede llegar. Le respondo con mis gemidos. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo está concentrada en mi miembro y millones de sensaciones placenteras y maravillosas van y vienen. Siento mis piernas y brazos débiles, mi respiración acelerada y me doy cuenta que frunzo la cara con fuerza cada segundo. Ella es una diosa.

La respiración de Harry me indica que es el tiempo de subir y besar sus labios. Él cambia de posición, poniéndome contra la hierba. Sus labios se juntan con los míos y me besa apasionadamente. Siento su miembro estar ladeado hacia la derecha y moverse entre mi muslo, tratando de evitar mi sexo. – Me encantas – me susurra Harry al oído. Abro los ojos y veo los suyos cerrados, sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Sus piernas tensionadas hacen presión para no aplastarme contra la hierba y su espalda me cubre acompasadamente.

Llevo mis manos hacia su espalda y clavo mis uñas al sentir una sensación maravillosa. Él besa mis labios. Respiro de manera pesada y gimo fuertemente. Una de sus manos aprieta mis senos y la otra acaricia mi sexo. Vuelvo a gemir, él hace lo mismo y junto con varios espasmos siento un abundante líquido caliente depositarse sobre mi vientre, llegando hasta mis senos. Los labios de Harry presionan los míos con más fuerza y me quedo recostada sobre su pecho que sube y baja según nuestra respiración. Él es un dios.

-OoOoO-

La luz del amanecer invade el aula creando sombras por doquier. Mi corazón se acelera al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy en un rincón del aula, durmiendo sobre mi vestido rojo. Yo estoy completamente desnuda debajo de la túnica de Slytherin que tuvo la decencia de prestarme, recostada sobre su pálido pecho. Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Es la primera vez que lo hemos hecho más de una vez, sin temor a que nos descubran, a que pregunten donde estamos.

Sus ojos grises se conectan con los míos y su mano se desliza por mi espalda. Siempre pensé que sería el colmo despertar al lado de Draco Malfoy pero a medida que sus dedos se escurren por dentro de su túnica, en mi espalda desnuda, me gusta esta extraña sensación. Toco su cabello rubio y él esboza una sonrisa. – Y tú que "no querías" – me dice con voz somnolienta en un susurro sensual – No quisiste ninguna de las cinco veces ¿no comadreja? – él se ríe y yo paso mi mano por su pecho. – Te encantó, vi como me disfrutabas.

Se sonroja y me hace reír. Ginny Weasley luce linda. Es guapa, es ardiente, es deseable pero ¿linda? ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! Ella puede ser un juguete sexual para mí pero ¿linda? ¿linda? Trato de despejar mis pensamientos y me levanto bruscamente, ella me mira con desconcierto y la sonrisa que esbozábamos hace unos segundos se desvanece. Cuando eso pasa siento la calidez de la noche desparecer y la frialdad llegar a mí de nuevo.

Busco mis pantalones y me los pongo, al igual que mi camisa de colegio. Toda nuestra ropa nos sirvió de almohadas, me visto con las prendas arrugadas y ella se sienta sobre una mesa de madera, desnuda debajo de mi túnica. Sus gemidos se vienen a mi mente cuando me acuerdo lo que hicimos sobre esa mesa. Siento mi cuerpo responder rápidamente.

- ¿Mi túnica? – le digo evitando su mirada. – Tú saldrás primero, yo dentro de unos minutos. – No quiero hablar del tema, esto no puede volver a pasar. Sexo es una cosa, pero dormir juntos, acariciarnos en el amanecer besarme sin tener intención de poseerla me parece inadmisible. Ella es Ginny Weasley. Es la novia de Harry Potter, la novia a la cual la hago mía cada vez que quiera… y cuantas veces quiera.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a mi Sala Común, Malfoy? – me dice obligándome a mirar su vestido hecho trizas, olvidado y arrugado en el suelo – Tendrías que haber pensado en que quieres tu túnica antes de romper mi hermoso vestido rojo.

- Está bien, puedes ir con mi túnica. – me dice con recelo en sus ojos grises. Recelo, frialdad, distancia. Tres cosas que estuvieron ausentes en durante la noche, que estuvieron lejos de él. El brillo cálido de sus ojos grises en cada uno de los momentos, la calidez y silencio de su persona al abrazarme y al besarme al final de cada uno de nuestros orgasmos. Su abrazo al dormir juntos. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Dónde esta? Aquí no lo veo. – No te preocupes por tu vestido Weasley… te dije que te lo repondría y eso haré. – Lo veo voltearse y mirar hacia los iluminados terrenos.

Agarro mis tacones rojos del piso y los llevo en mis manos. Abro la puerta del aula y camino en la sombras de los pasillos. Una vez en mi habitación cierro los doseles de mi cama y estrujo la túnica de Slytherin de Draco Malfoy con mi cuerpo. Llevo mi nariz hacia el cuello y su olor entra en mí otra vez, excitándome.

Me la quito, poniéndome mi pijama que se encuentra debajo de mi almohada. Me dirijo a mi baúl y la guardo arrugada en el rincón más oscuro y escondido. Muerdo mis labios y me pregunto: ¿Dónde estará Malfoy? ¿Cuándo podremos volver a dormir juntos?

Me dirijo hacia la ventana de mi habitación y veo los terrenos. Mis ojos contemplan extrañada la presencia de mi hermano y Luna caminando apresurados hacia los comienzos del Bosque Prohibido. Van de la mano. Los largos cabellos de mi amiga relucen bajo la luz del sol del amanecer, Ron vestido de Quidditch la sigue a paso lento.

Mi corazón se acelera, lo veo y no lo creo. Luna se apoya en el tronco de uno de los primeros árboles del bosque, Ron la aprisiona con sus brazos y la besa suavemente en los labios. La infidelidad corre en la sangre Weasley. La infidelidad corre por todo Hogwarts.

**-OoOoO-**

**-OoOoO-**

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de Infidelidades, el cual me ha gustado mucho escribir y tiene elementos muy importantes para el resto de la historia. Espero que a ustedes también les guste, como pueden ver los eventos del fic están fríamente calculados y hay de todo: parejas canon, parejas no canon y muchas sorpresas!

Como ya estoy otra vez en clases me costará un poco más subir los capítulos tan rápido, es por eso que sus reviews me ayudarán e inspirarán para poder brindarle un capítulo de este fic cada poco. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a:** Lunaza, Makarva, Emma Belikov, Dayana, JayLopez, Hideemi, The Darkness Princess, Franco, Nataval, Fernando y Deathangei **por sus reviews.**


End file.
